Kiss
by the inversed butterfly
Summary: Sasuke and his friends made a bet that he couldn't steal a kiss from the clubs' DJ. What he doesn't know is that she's playing the same game as him. Based on a music video.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Sandara Park, her music video, the song, or YG Productions.

A/N: This two-shot is just like the music video for the song "Kiss" by Dara. Just look it up on youtube. It was originally a commercial; but I like the idea. So I'm going to be putting it in a more descriptive way.

Full Summary: Sasuke and his friends go to a club called, "Crystal". While drinking, his friends bet him that he couldn't kiss the DJ, who so happens to be Sakura Haruno. He wins the bet; but he doesn't know that Sakura is playing the same game he is.

A/N: I had removed the sequel, purely because I thought this was better off by itself. With the cliff-hanger and all.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru entered the club together. "Club Crystal" was a new club that just opened up downtown of Konoha. S4_(Shinobi Four)_ was a group which consisted of four best friends, who are the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara. They've all been friends since childhood; and have been stuck together like glue. They're all trouble makers, Shinobi 4. A lot of people want to join they're group, but no one else has the wits and the potential. According to Neji and Shikamaru of course.

As they walk through the entrance, all eyes turn on them. Inside its quite dim; and all you could probably see are the flashing lights, blue and red, and the people that the light shine upon them.

Its crowded with people grinding on each other, drinking beer.

S4 make their way through the crowd and get themselves they're own private booth. Well, they're rich; its only normal for them to get "special treatment". Sasuke looks around, observing his surroundings. He was never one for clubs. He likes silence, and nothing about this place is silence. Everything here was screaming _noise_. And that only multiplied as his best friend, unfortunately, opens his mouth.

"Yo Teme!" Naruto calls from across the booth.

Sasuke grunts and turns his head, wearily. He's been taking a few shots, and he's feeling quite woozy... He barely noticed the two whores, who were uncontrollably giggling, clinging to his arms beside him.

"What?" He half-growls. He's probably feeling a little pissy today.

"Woah, no need to be grouchy, you teme."

"Whaa-dya, want?" He slurred. He shakes his head a little, causing his focus to become intact.

"...your drunk, teme"

wow.

"No shit, sherlock"

Naruto grins widely..

.

.

.

_uh oh. _

.

.

.

"What are you thinking?" Shikamaru asks, behind Naruto.

"Oh, something" Naruto rubs his hands together, thinking of an approachable introduction to what he is currently going to propose.

_Well, this isn't going to go well. _Shikamaru thought. Naruto always has to get in trouble, everyday. If not, there was something probably wrong with him on that day.

Naruto scoots himself closer to the teme himself, and grins again, this time it makes Sasuke a bit suspicious.

"Hey teme, lets make a bet" Naruto says, grinning like the idiot he is.

Sasuke grunts, thinking for a while, but the alchohol is making that quite hard for him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto grins even more, making him a bit weary.

"I bet you can't steal a kiss, _from her_" Naruto laughs.

...

...

_huh?_

"Her, who?" He slurrs, again.

_Dumb Naruto_ Shikamaru slaps his forhead, Of course Sasuke would comply. He's always up for a challenge, and he never backs down. It's even more intimidating for him when he's drunk!

"Her! The DJ! She's pretty hot, if I say so myself!" Naruto grins again, pointing to the DJ.

There she was.

She was bobbing her head to the beat, one hand on her earheads. Her pink hair was tied in a messy-bun, it was flying all over the place, but it was still perfect. Her eyes, viridian-colored, bright, even in the dimness of this room, were gleaming with happiness. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She was wearing a white-tee tube-top, with a cherry blossom tree design somewhere off in the corner. Over her top was a black leather jacket, that stopped right above her waist. She was wearing black skinny-jeans, with chains decorating them at the belt. Then she wore white boots.

Sasuke smirked.

"I bet I could"

Naruto frowned, only mockingly though.

"What was that, teme?" Naruto asks, to clarify.

"I said that I could steal a kiss from her"

"heh, then show us" Naruto crosses his arms in front of him.

Sasuke grunts, and shakes off the blonde and the brunette that hung off his arms.

He makes his way, gracefully- I might add, to the girl who was currently paying him no attention and bobbing her way into her own little world.

He approaches her, and she raises a perfect eyebrow at him.

_What the hell? .. _She thought.

"Hey" Sasuke greets, smirking. Trying to look as humble as he is.

Sakura isn't so convinced.

"Hi.." Sakura says awkwardly. Sure this guy was hot, but he wasn't getting anywhere near her, or her pants.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" He takes his hand out, leaving it in the air.

She stares at it, and slowly takes her hand into his.

"..Sakura Haruno" She smiles, weakly, letting go of his hand.

_*insert awkward silence*_

"..."

* * *

"Pfft, look! Sasuke's practically dying out there!" Naruto howls in his seat.

Shikamaru slaps his forhead again, while Neji takes a sip of his glass, smirking a bit, and tightening his hold on his girlfriends waist.

"Neji-kun!" She squeals.

"TenTen" He smirks, and kisses her cheek.

-xx-

"Okay, lets cut to the chase, what are you doing here?"

"...You looked lonely. I just wanted to say 'Hi'" He simply said, taking a sip of his beer.

"..Yeah, sure. Okay" She shakes her head, putting on her earheads again.

_She's hard to crack. She should be begging for me right now..._ Sasuke thought.

"Well, I'll see you later..." Sasuke mutters.

"Whatever bye" Sakura says back, bobbing her head again.

She crosses her arm and watches him leave, only to find her looking at his face again.

He makes his way over to her and smirks. He motions his finger towards himself, and she leans in.

She felt her cheek meet lips. She leaned back quickly and gasped. What the hell was this guy thinking?

He walks away, smirking this his friends, who were gaping.

How dare he! Who the hell does he think he is? Oh, yeah, SUREE, he's hot and probably very rich too; but she didn't really give a fuck. This dude just kissed her on the cheek, and she barely knows him! Proposterous!

...and so, she did the only thing she thought of.

_Slap!_

It echoed across the room and everyone turned towards them. Sasuke, who was putting his hand over the now swollen cheek, asking himself _how the hell does this girl hit __**that **__hard_. And Sakura who huffed, and walked out of the club.

His friends were secretly snickering in the corner, while Sasuke just stood there, pissed off that he just got _dissed by a girl_.

* * *

The nerve of that guy! ...

I'd be damned if I ever meet him again.

I might just say hello with a slap!

Hehe.. Sakura.. you have no idea

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

After the incident, Sasuke has been teased by his friends for quite a while..

and he also can't help but be captivated by the feisty pink-haired beauty.

She was everywhere his mind went, and so on. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and its frustrating him. She sure did hit his cheek pretty hard, it might've left a bruise. _Gawd_, what does she have in that right-hook?

...And here he was. Sasuke Uchiha, leaning against his car, with some girl hanging off of him. He was just about to enter the dome; where the "_Fire Heads"_ will be holding a concert. He was supposed to come with his friends, but he decided to come alone. He took a breather, and sighed. It was pretty chilly tonight. He looked around, to find something interesting to stare at.

Then, he saw something pink.

_..pink.._

_..pink.._

_..pink?.._

_PINK!_

He widened his eyes, and looked more closely.

_It was her!_

She was here! ... Why was he happy?

Actually he was pretty ecstatic, I mean, how can it be that they're both coincidentally here? Hmm? As he watched his beloved from afar, entering the crowd, squeezing through the little places. He decided to follow her.

...so he told his lovely companion to get lost; and thus pursing his one and only.

_dramatic much?_

He must really like her...

By the way she looked, when she noticed that it was _him_, next to her, her face became pretty perplexed and a buncha emotions came flooding through via eyes.

First came, shock, then surprise, then anger, then frustration, and there was another emotion he didn't know of.

"Hey again" He greeted.

..

..

She raised an eyebrow at him, just like before, and ignored him, cheering on with the crowd to the music.

Sasuke decided to play along and cheer with her. . . Naruto wouldn't never get the end of him, if he found out he was with her. So he wanted to be discreet, and unknowingly be there, as someone that's _not_ Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sometime later..._

When the concert was over, Sakura and Sasuke sat next to each other on the stage, feet dangling. She leaned back and stared the sky, and then back at her "aqquaintance". She looked at him wierdly, and then sighed. He stared at her for a while, captivated; and then handed her one of the beers. She.. hesitatingly took it. When she flipped the tab, the beer came rushing out, drenching her shirt. She gasped, and glared at Sasuke, who was chuckling.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

...he didn't look _sorry_.

She glared at him once more, and then went back to drinking the beer.

They both just stared the sky for a while, until she decided to leave; because... well, what the hell was she doing her _with him?_ anyways?

She jumped off the edge of the stage, landing nicely on her feet, and strutted her way towards her car.

...That was until she felt some kind of hand grabbing her wrist, and facing her towards the now man-who-is-trying-to-rape-her.

She looked wide-eyed at him, and complied with what he wanted.

He took her hand, and slipped on of the tabs on her ring finger.

She stared at it for a while, but smiled a little, when she saw that Sasuke smiled.. well attempted to smile as well. Then, she took her leave.

_Interesting..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_The week after that..._

Sakura's been spending some extra time with Sasuke, lately. He's been taking her on shopping trips and dates, often. Though, she hates his guts. She has to do this... It disgusts her how he thinks that she could be bought with money. No she cannot! Love can't be bought with money! and that applies to herself very much; I hope he understands that. That arrogant little...

Anyways, as she pretends to like Sasuke; she can't help but feel a little guilty... He seems to really like her. And then.. Well, she couldn't think of it now, can she?

She doesn't like him. Nuh-uh. Not at all... _right?_

She exits the door to his car and grabs the bags from her feet. Before getting out he asks her to wait.. and he hands her an invitation to some party.

"I'd like for you to come..." He smiles.

...

_Oh that smile..._

...

"Uh.. sure" Sakura attempts to smile back.

He grins and drives off, leaving Sakura frowning. She walks over to the nearest trash-can and dumps the shopping bags that he bought for her. She stops, smirks to herself, and keeps walking towards her apartment.

-xx-

Its the night of the party, and Sasuke is currently sitting on a couch, somewhere off in the corner of a club; with his friends.

He's calling her.

..and calling her.

Why the hell was she not answering?

He waits.

...and Naruto chuckles at Sasuke.

_He's whiiipppppeeeeddd... and I'm totally gonna lose the bet. _He thinks to himself.

..and then he sees Sasuke stiffen and looks towards where he's looking

There was Sakura... she was gorgeous. But her clothes weren't elegant, they were trashy and held this rock, punk feeling towards it.

She had her hair put in a side-ponytail. She was wearing silver hoop-earrings. Black-tight-leather jeans. A white-t-shirt, covered by a black vest, with chains and skulls. She had black biker-boots and her eyes had mascara on them; her eyeshadow was electrifying and it brought out her eyes so evenly it was ... and her lipgloss was slightly a tinge of pink; but you could barely see it. Only the sparkle is visible.

Clearly she was smirking, she dropped her phone into someones glass, and strutted her way towards Sasuke, who was gaping, wide-eyed, standing up next to Naruto.

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke, who was frozen. Smirked at Naruto, and grabbed Sasuke's tie, a little roughly, pulling him towards her for a kiss.

Once their lips touched, it was sparks all over the place; Sakura ignored them, but Sasuke sure didn't. When they kissed everything slowed down and all of Sasuke's friends, along with their very own girlfriends, stared.

Sakura smirked, still kissing Sasuke. It was just a peck though, nothing passionate.

Sakura used her other hand, the one that was not holding on to Sasuke's tie, and motioned it towards Naruto. He sighed and pulled out a checkbook; much to Sasuke's confusion.

Naruto started to write in it and then he gave it to Sakura, who finally let go of Sasuke who was shocked and confused. She stared at him for a little while; then she took the check in front of him and ripped it. Smirking all the while. He seemed to have understood what the heck was happening.

* * *

_"I bet you couldn't make him fall in love with you" Naruto chuckled, leaning against the wall, smirking._

_"Uh-huh, why is that?" Sakura said back, raising an eyebrow._

_"Because Sasuke's not that kind of guy. He isn't one for relationships; or love. Pleaase I've known him since pre-school. I know my best friend" He smirked, triumphantly. _

_Sakura wasn't so amused. _

_"We'll see"_

_"Alright! Sakura-chan. If you could make Sasuke-teme fall in love with you, then I'll give you 500 yen!"_

_... Oh but she wasn't in for the money._

_Let's have Sasuke a taste of his own medicine._

* * *

She walked out of the club, glamourously and confidently, smirking. But all the while, holding on to her necklace; which still had the tab from the beer..

Sasuke was really pissed off, not only did his friends betray him, but he was _played_. Played by _a girl_. S_akura, _no less. And he actually_ did_ fall for her.

.._It wasn't real_..

...

..

.

* * *

A/N: Well, yeah. There you go. Um.. Remember this is based off a music video/commercial you could easily find on Youtube. Just type in Kiss by Dara MV or something along the lines of that; and viola! Its pretty cool; and I like the song too. That is only if you like K-POP. Thank you for reading!


End file.
